User talk:JustLittleOlMe
Welcome Hi, welcome to Josie Amber Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Teddy10/Knifed (page 1) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Josie Amber (Talk) 02:52, November 17, 2011 This is overly due :P You need a comment on your talk page so HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D :D :D :D <3333333333333 this is very over due :P but it has been done finally :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 04:29, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am actually am working on a story sadly not about cats xDD but I'm not posting it until I get further into it to make sure I like the story so yes hopefully if everything goes well I will be posting it :D :D <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 06:04, March 8, 2012 (UTC) I know right I love this wall paper and feel free to keep editing and what not :D I am still working on my story so it may be quite awhile before I post anything. I may just give a little bit of the beginning however :P :3 <3 :D and I am definately interesting in see it in your blog :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! JLOM XDDDDDDD How are you? :D <3333333 I am super bored ATM like always but yeah xDDDDDDDDDDDDD I just came by to say that I hopez to talk to you more with you on here :o XDDD :D I am Jo, be very afraid! 03:16, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Josie and I, while trying to write our many stories, have decided to start a second story collab. This story is more school-based, with the entire setting basically being set in a high school. While we already have an amazing cast, we were wondering if Gideon and yourself would be interested in being part of the staff? The only things if you do choose to, that will be important to know would be; 1) We'll have you both aged in your mid thirties, so the students like they can talk to you both better, and 2) You won't be a couple at the start, but it is planned that you will be. [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 09:38, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Nah, Josie and I are forcing you and him to write th story? Did I forget to mention that part? Oops... Anyways Thanks again :) They will make adorable additions to the story! [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 09:53, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Meeee Aha, I see I see. Well thanks for the compliment, xD Nah thats just a very strange indent in one of the semi walls xD No where nesr a window. http://tinychat.com/MagicUnicornLand We are here if you gte lonesome [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 00:14, May 20, 2012 (UTC) I saw your message on Josie`s wall, and well, her mouse was broken so she couldnt get on so I passsed the message on for you, here is her response;; Josie Amber* oh btw i got a mouse xD so i'll be on today and um i'll be a aquarium worker [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 01:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Aww, it would be an honor, but I don't mind as what :P [[User:Mrodd|'I'm Hugable']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 01:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) TOP SECRET!! Hide from Sire.Gideon!!! -- Any who, just needed to know some random things Gideon like for an image thingy :) [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 14:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Aw, why thank you, I like the little guy aswell! [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 10:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for the descriptions :D and all the information given to it. :3 <3 It was incredibly adorable and very sweet <3 :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 00:53, June 2, 2012 (UTC) We can't leave out you or Gid. You two are too amazing to leave out of our story :D <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:59, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jay, Just wanted to let you know we are on tiny chat, since all the chats seem dead... XD http://tinychat.com/MagicUnicornWorld [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 00:54, June 3, 2012 (UTC) A little note Hey um I noticed that you have been uploading pictures that are from the internet and I just think it would be better to just keep it strictly to the pictures we take or make and such, because as it is this wiki is full of pictures and I just think it would be better. We wouldn't want random internet pictures making its way onto the wiki considering its not a photo wiki, but a wiki thats for all creativity such as drawings, writing, etc. I hope you understand thanks Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:16, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Thank you so much for understanding :D and I know right a chat, it took me a while but I figured out how to get one xDDD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:42, June 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm just cleaning out my camera and i've started using it more so I figured I'd get done with all the pics in there so I could start off with new ones. Don't worry I will see if I can find the photo and delete it for you :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 22:05, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Everything has been taken care of, no worries, the photo has been deleted :P Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 22:09, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Chat Um I don't know what you mean the chat is still there for me.. hmm Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:57, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll take a look around to see if anything needs to be refixed xD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 04:04, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i'm not sure if I want a thousand photos on here though I think its a bit much xD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:10, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine by me :D I'm actually heading out now for the night, but I can't wait to see your work :D Goodnight! Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 05:36, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I actually listen to any genre of music, but my top three singers of all time are; Britney Spears, Justin Bieber, and Shania Twain... I'm not kidding. XD [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 22:16, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Yeah i'm aware about that sorry I wasn't on yesterday and most of this morning went over a friends house and then had to go to a graduation for my older brother. But yeah you don't have to worry, if someone is blocked there is a reason and i'm already aware of what happened :P Josie Amber here, Talk to me! Thanks :D he was really happy about it :P Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 04:34, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah, sorry I didn't reply earlier, I feel asleep and such. Yeah, that photo is O_o And thanks, I will try and have a great Summer, but I'm gonna be stuck at home for the entire Summer, so yeah -_- [[User:Mrodd|'Forever Young']] [[User talk:Mrodd|'Talk']] 01:19, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about the chat thing I was working on my story and its so quiet and stuff xDD and no-one was there for a while so thats why I didn't respond. Sorry about that <3 Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Awe :3 Well, me and Josie will be in chat so be there >:o Robert is sick ;( But he'll be okay once he wakes up XDD Go to chat pwease <3333 Back to normal siggy for the JoFan XD 02:00, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for understanding :D :o I wasn't aware you were a Robertkinz xDDD Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 01:25, July 9, 2012 (UTC) From me to you! :D No worries, its kinda this thing that he and I started awhile back but its okay :P not everyone knows about it :D Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) No problem thats what friends are for :D (whoops forgot to sign my name on the page last time ah oh well i fixed it now Josie Amber here, Talk to me! 03:43, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Aha, thank you :) Fyrexx 14:51, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey Jay :) I'm not sure if you are still following the story The Kingdom of Broken Dreams, but if you are I just wanted to let you know, that I've finished the story, and it's been completed. If you do choose to read it some more I really hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters :) Josie Amber here, Talk to me!